Renard Cafe - Naomi ermen
Renard Cafe Good coffee is a pleasure Open Monday to Friday 7am-6pm Saturday 8am-4pm Sundays and holidays we are closed Renard Café is a relaxing atmosphere where any individual can sit and enjoy any of our finest coffee. Renard Café is proudly Canadian company with over 365 cafés across the country, Located in Moncton on 475 Main St. We offer a variety of blends, Dark roast, Medium roast, Espresso’s, Cappuccino’s, and Caramel Macchiato. We also offer a variety of teas, scones, bagels, oatmeal, cookies and brownies; we also offer gluten free sweets and baked goods, and all products that have not come in contact with nuts are labeled for our customers who have allergies. Our staff here at Renard Café strives to make your visit with us enjoyable. We also want to ensure that the best quality of service is provided to you. Also when you purchase one of Renard Café stamp cards you will receive your tenth coffee FREE. For every purchase made at Renard Café ten percent of proceeds go to IWK to help children and families in need. Renard Café is now hiring and looking for committed, passion and corporative people. So come by and drop off your applications today! Or give us an email at RenardCafe@hotmail.com Job Titles Store Manager Cashier Cook 'Now Hiring ' Store Manager - At Renard Café we are looking for a hard working individual to fulfill this position .At Renard Café your experience, skills and leadership, will continue to grow! We want You to become a part of our organization that values the balances of both home and work life , career growth and high expectations. You will be challenged to dedicate yourself to the company’s overall success through excellence in store operations, human resources and customer service. To full fill this position you will need to have problem solving skills, you will need to be able to cooperate well with others , and being able to manage time. This position would require full time hours(40 hours a week). You would make a salary of 40,000 per year Cook/ Food preparer- Renard Café is looking for a quick individual to prepare the food we offer to customers to satisfy their wants and needs. To meet the requirements of this position you will need to be passionate about food, reliable, hard working and you will need to work well under pressure. Working at Renard Café you will be making twelve dollars an hour. At this part time position, You will have the benefit of becoming one of our staff members, also working at one of the best quality coffee shops in Moncton. Cashier- Renard Cafe is looking for a friendly, hard working individual for this position. No experience required for this part time job however you must be good with time managent, and you must have good customer service skills. We do however expect good customer service from all of our cashiers. Well wokring at Renard Café Cashiers will make ten twenty five and hour. At this part time position, You will have the benefit of becoming one of our staff members, also working at one of the best quality coffee shops in Moncton. If you are interested in any of theses positions please submit a resume to : renardcafe@hotmail.ca or please call (1506) 857-8654 to set up an appointment Location: 475 Main St. Moncton NB thankyou